


Documentary Special

by Silver_Kitsune



Category: Homestuck
Genre: "We hope we survive the next update", And hard, Blatant reference to the AFWcon incident last year, But am I, Fans, Hetalia References, I haven't watched hetalia in almost eight months, I legitimately wrote this three minutes before posting, Making fun of fans, Mischaracterization, Non-Specified Narrator, PLEASE., Plays on words?, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Please x2 Combo, Shit ending, Take The Pipe from Russia is dangerous, Technical reader story?, The author should be sleeping, This Is STUPID, and painful, crackfic, maybe? - Freeform, no of course I'm not, please help., reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Kitsune/pseuds/Silver_Kitsune
Summary: A special documentary over the rarely spotted Adrewus Hussicus.(Caution for a stupid fic written at two thirty and posted by 2:45)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This author is waiting to die or pass out from sleep deprivation.
> 
> Eurovision is in roughly two and a half months.  
> My favorite con in about three.  
> I'm very happy. And tired.
> 
> Have this trash.

A regular con was simple. In the middle of a city, nothing too out of the ordinary, unless you counted the Hetalians screaming and running from their pissed-off Russia cosplayer, one genderbent-Germany in particular running, an iron pipe held above her head before throwing it to an Iceland cosplayer.

Such was the scene that the narrator found themselves observing early one July morning. Saturday, being the unofficial Homestuck day of the con, summoned a rarely seen creature, spotted by few at late-night hours behind Olive Gardens, a Toblerone in hand. One fan in particular had been expecting this, and as such, brought all of their needed supplies, and planned accordingly.

It was this early Saturday morning that found a simple white table set up in the corner of the convention hall. Reaching the front of the line to see the creature, so rarely spotted in public. The camera was rolling. The show would begin.

"And here we see the rare Andrewus Hussicus, infrequently seen outside of the presumably Swiss caves inside of which he is believed to reside in. All prior knowledge of this being comes from the adventurous song, Hussiequest, which includes that he is not a successful rapper, is whiter than Doc Scratch's text, never sleeps, kills everyone, and steals all the bread sticks at Olive Garden. Allow us now to see how the mysterious Hussicus interacts with a fan." Stepping to the side, the fandom member placed a small fan on the table before Hussie. Reaching out, the Andrewus Hussicus pressed the 'ON' button, determined to ignore the Homestuck's continued "narration."

"This just in! The Andrewus Hussicus is intelligent, capable of operating fans, controlling them to do what he wants! Many electric fans have three blades on them! Three sides to a triange- Andrew Hussie is the Illuminati! Homestuck is a webcomic to eventually cause us to destroy our world!" The Homestuck reclaimed their fan, turning the camera to face themselves. "This concludes our special short episode over the Andrewus Hussicus!" And they sprinted away through the throbbing mass of Hetalians, who had moved on from the traditional keep-away, and were now screaming at each other in multiple languages, Russia having reclaimed their pipe.


End file.
